


Sorry, not sorry

by antiheronea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, Gen, Summer, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiheronea/pseuds/antiheronea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot summer day and the brothers where chilling and taking a break from the supernatural on a pier next to a beautiful lake. When was the last time they had a free day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I'm posting here and I'm so nervous XD  
> I would love to hear your thoughts~

It was a hot summer day and the brothers were chilling and taking a break from the supernatural on a pier next to a beautiful lake. It was so hot that Dean was just lying on the wooden pier with a beer in his hand. Dean sometimes hated these days, because he didn't feel like doing anything. The last thing he wanted to do was to run after (or run away) from all kinds of creatures that tried to kill people and them. Besides when was the last time they had a free day?

  
Sam was sitting on the edge of the pier and reading a book about something that Sam probably already knew, but he was just too bored to do anything else. Dean never understood Sam's passion for reading books that were non-fiction. Would Sam ever get bored with learning new things? Probably not.

  
Dean kept looking at his younger brother's focused face and he couldn't help but smile. Sam looked adorable when he was all focused. His brows were always in a bit frown and he looked at the book so intensively that he almost looked like he was going to burn the book with his gaze. Sam probably wouldn't even notice if Dean left him alone on the pier and drove away with the Impala. Of course, Dean wouldn't do that.

  
"Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat up and kept looking at this brother. Sam didn't even make a small move to let Dean know that he heard him.

  
"Come on, Sammy.. That book can't be that interesting.." Dean leaned a bit closer to Sam to see what he was reading. Sam just moved to read the next page of the book.

  
"Oh come on, Sam! Notice me!" Dean whined a bit (although he wouldn't admit it to anyone) and poked Sam. Sam hummed and slightly changed his sitting position.

  
"Bitch.." Dean muttered and stood up. He was just about to walk to his car when he got an idea. Oh Sam was going to hate him. Dean grinned and took few steps back to Sam so that he was standing behind him. He softly laid his hands on Sam's back and pushed him into the water. Dean bursted into laughter as Sam yelped.

  
"Dean what the hell man?!" Sam shouted as he got to the surface of the lake. The book was floating next to him as Sam picked it up. "Look at my book, you jerk!"

  
Dean laughed so hard that he had to hold his stomach. "Oh come on, you deserved that. You didn't notice me at all. I was so sure that the book was gonna burst into flames if you stared at it too long. Besides dipping into the water makes you feel cooler, doesn't it?" Dean grinned.

  
Sam wasn't pleased at all with Dean's reason to push him into the lake so he had his bitchface on. He pushed himself back to the pier and looked down to himself. His white shirt was sticking to his chest and his pants felt thousand times heavier as they were soaked. Luckily the summer breeze was going to dry his clothes quickly.

  
Dean looked at his brother's white shirt sticking to his chest. Damn that kid has grown some muscles lately, Dean thought and grinned. "Well.. Sorry, not sorry." Dean grinned more and pushed Sam back to the lake so that he could enjoy the view a bit more later.

  
"DEAN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sam shouted even angrier than earlier and even his bitchface was even bitchier. Dean laughed loudly and hold his stomach. Sam was such a drama queen sometimes.

  
Sam grinned as he realized that Dean was too busy to catch his breath since he laughed so hard, so he pushed himself enough on top of the pier so that he could grab Dean by his leg and pull him into the lake. Dean screamed (he wouldn't admit that either) as he felt that he was being pulled into the lake. And soon he hit the water next to Sam.

  
Sam laughed loudly next to Dean as Dean came to the surface. Dean tried to look angry, but Sam's laughter made him smile. He had missed these moments with his baby brother. "Okayokay, I deserved that." Dean admitted with a laugh. "And it's not so hot in the water.."

  
"Oh fuck you!" Sam laughed a bit as his revenge didn't work out as he had hoped, so he splashed some water on Dean.  
Dean laughed and splashed more water on Sam and soon they were having splashing war just like they used to have when they were kids. Even the best hunters can have a day off sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my good friend Brooke for correcting the mistakes from the fic. Thanks sweetie~ ♥  
> And of course I wanna thank everyone who reads this and comments. :3 ♥
> 
> Here is a link to my tumblr if you wanna check it out; http://antiheronea.tumblr.com/ (:


End file.
